


Natalya

by gabsgen



Category: Anastasia (1997), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anastasia AU, F/M, Human Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/pseuds/gabsgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Duchess Natalya disappeared ten years ago.</p><p>Today, a young woman named Nataly is setting out on a journey to discover her forgotten past. The only clue she has is a necklace inscribed with 'Together in Paris'.</p><p>Con artists Alfred and Matthew have heard a rumor: anyone who can bring the lost Grand Duchess to her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Anya, will receive a hefty reward. The destination? Paris.</p><p>When these two brothers meet Nataly, they see a likeness to Natalya that astounds them and they invite her on their journey. What will happen at the end of this road? What will happen in the city that is, as they say, the 'key to her heart'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natalya

**Author's Note:**

> [wheelbarrow-full-of-deutschmarks](http://wheelbarrow-full-of-deutschmarks.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr wanted an AmeBel AU based on the 1997 animated movie _Anastasia_. I was intrigued by the idea and stepped up to the plate. I hope you enjoy.

_On the wind, 'cross the sea,_  
 _Hear this song and remember,_  
 _Soon you'll be,_  
 _Home with me,_  
 _Once upon a December..._

It was the Grand Duchess Natalya's eighth winter.

It all started when the man that had once been her father's greatest ally and confidante, the General Winter, appeared at the ball celebrating her family's three hundred years of reigning over Russia, curse bubbling at his lips. He promised—no, threatened—that her entire family would be dead by the end of the fortnight.

That's when the country started to fall apart.

\---

_“Natalya!”_ screamed the Dowager Empress Anya, pink, fur-lined coat flapping at her ankles as she desperately searched the palace halls for her granddaughter. Her greying blonde hair was mussed from running anxious hands through it, and her lilac eyes were filled with terror. “Natalya!” she yelled again, eyes searching for the eight-year-old's platinum-blonde hair.

“Grandmama!” answered a young voice, and Anya turned to grab Natalya's hand. They began to run to—hopefully—safety, following the other frantic occupants of the palace. Natalya's blue eyes widened and a gasp left her lips as she came to a realization. “My music box!” she exclaimed. The music box her beloved grandmother had given her so that she knew they were always together in spirit. With a swift twist of her wrist the child was free from her grandmother's strong grip and she was running back the way they had come, heading towards the playroom and ignoring Anya's cries of her name.

Natalya dashed into the room and fell to her knees beside the large dollhouse, reaching inside the attic and pulling out the music box. She spun around in fright when she heard the door open, but breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw her grandmother closing the door. She tensed again though, as did Anya, when they heard loud footfalls and angry voices making their ways toward the door.

Two pairs of terror-filled eyes met. What could they do? How could they escape?

“This way!” urged a new voice. The royals turned and met the bright blue eyes of a servant boy who couldn't be more than a few years older than Natalya. His golden hair was tousled and his eyes were brimming with determination. “Through the servants' quarters!” he called as he opened a hidden door in the wall. Anya swept by with no hesitation, but Natalya stopped and looked back as she breached the door frame, long hair swinging with her every movement.

“Why are you helping us?” she asked. “I thought everyone hated us now?” The boy's lips stretched into a broad grin that made Natalya's eyes widen and her cheeks pink.

He put his hands on her shoulders as he said, “It's my duty to protect you. I'm your hero.” His smile softened. “Stay safe, Grand Duchess.” The smile vanished as they heard a pounding on the door. “Go! Now!” he hissed, giving Natalya a slight shove. The sudden movement caused the music box to fall out of the young girl's hands.

“My music box!” she exclaimed softly. She reached down to pick it up, but at the sound of more pounding on the door, the servant boy pushed her into the hidden passage.

“Go! Go! There's no time for that!” he ushered. The last Natalya and Anya saw of him was the back of his golden hair as he spun and threw his weight against the door to close it.

They heard the playroom door being broken open and voices demanding the location of the Dowager Empress and the Grand Duchess. There was the sound of glass breaking; then something heavy thudded to the floor. Natalya covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp of shock, and Anya pulled insistently on the small hand, worry clouding her face. They hurried down the passage, the sound of their shoes echoing slightly in the stone corridor.

\---

They were struggling across the snow and ice when something grabbed Natalya's ankle and she fell with a scream. Anya immediately turned, tightening her grip on her granddaughter, and gasped in horror.

“General Winter!” she spat, her voice equal parts disgust and fear.

“Let me go! Please, please!” Natalya shrieked as she struggled to pull her ankle free from the man's grasp.

“You'll never escape me, child! Never!” was the cackled response, and Winter's grip just tightened. Until he heard the ice begin to break. His eyes widened slightly and his grip slackened in surprise, enough for Natalya's kicking to knock his hands off. Anya pulled Natalya to safety, both watching in horror as the dark water began to pull General Winter below the ice.

\---

The trolley. The trolley. They had to make it onto the trolley. It was their best bet out of the chaos.

“Natalya! Hurry, hurry!” Anya gasped out as they raced after the trolley, Natalya doing her best to not lose her grip. Anya reached out her hand to the people on the overloaded trolley and felt slight relief as they pulled her aboard. Then panic took over again as she realized that Natalya was still on the ground, short legs pumping and long hair flying. She spun around and reached out for Natalya, strong arms grabbing her so that she didn't fall right back off the trolley again.

“Grandmama!” Tears were forming in Natalya's eyes as she reached out her own small hand.

“Here! Take hold of my hand!”

“Don't let go!”

Their hands met for a split second before the force of the crowd made Natalya lose her grip with a scream.

Her head met the ground and the last thing she remembered before the blackness took over was an anguished voice screaming her name.

_“Natalya!”_


End file.
